The hypothesis that patterned glutamate release during neural activity is involved in memory formation is supported by evidence that L-proline, a glutamate antagonist, can impair short-term memory disruption process through the use of various proline-related compounds, including: glutamate antagonists; proline homologues and derivatives; and other compounds similar to L-proline in causing spreading depression in the chick retina. We plan to closely examine chick EEG records of some of the previously mentioned substances to determine whether spreading depression or seizures may be facilitating memory disruption. From a behavioral standpoint, we propose that varying conditioning parameters should reveal more detail about the specificity of the proline effect. The L-proline effect will also be extended to other species (fish and rodents). Finally, access to an aging bird population will allow a determination of possible age dependency of the proline effect.